The Bite
by spikeluver8
Summary: Regular BuffySpike relationship. But, then, they get caught together, and Buffy finds a way for her and Spike to be together.i know it says 1 chap. but theres more to it than that


This is where I say I dont own any of the characters, so I dont get in trouble. -)

**1**

Buffy was walking down the street, looking through all the windows. She saw many things she wanted, but none of them she could have. All her money, and what little of it she had, had gone to helping her friends, and getting weapons. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone into a clothing store and bought herself something.

She kept on walking till she passed and alley. Which, of course, had screaming coming from it.

"This sure beats buying clothes." She said to herself as she ran down the alley. She immediately saw the problem. A vampire attacking a girl.

"Well, it never fails." She said out loud. The vampire looked at her.

"Slayer. You've come at last." He dropped the girl, who ran away quickly without looking back.

"You knew I would." She gave him a quick smile, then punched him. He punched her back, but only once. She staked him that instant.

She then walked away, again going back to the street, looking at the windows. As if nothing had happened.

**2**

"So, anything out of the ordinary on patrol last night?" Willow asked Buffy as she was making pancakes.

"Nope, usual. Just vamps. Nothing else. Pretty boring." Willow nodded, and put the pancakes on the table. They were slightly burned.

"Sorry 'bout the pancakes. I was thinking about... her." She paused as she went over to the table.

"Oh, that's ok. I like 'em a little crispy." She smiled at Willow. She felt bad for her. Tara had just left her for Willows abuse on magic. But Willow had needed to stop, so in a way, maybe this was good for her. She took a bite of the pancake, which wasn't that good.

"No good, huh? Well, Im gunna go upstairs, ok. Get dressed, or something. See you later."

"Okay, bye." When Buffy saw that Willow had gone upstairs, she threw the pancakes away.

As she was sitting there, she saw the kitchen door fly open, and someone running in her house under a blanket.

"Its too early for this." She sighed as she looked at Spike. "What do you want? She stood up.

"Only you, pet." He smiled.

Buffy gave him a disgusted look. "You're a pig."

Spike moved closer to Buffy, and put his hands on her hips. "I know." He closer to her face. "But Im not the one who enjoys it."

Buffy pushed him away. "Come on, Spike. Get a grip. Is this all you came her for?"

"Well, no. Got kind of bored to be honest. This is just a plus." He moved towards her again, and rubbed her back. As much as Buffy wanted to pull away, she couldn't resist it.

In a voice as stern as she could get it, she said "You know, someone's going to come in here and see you-" Spike cut her off.

"Us, you mean." He moved his head into hers, and he kissed her, a soft passionate kiss. He put his hand behind her hair. She kissed him back, but harder this time.

They stayed like that, kissing, for just a few moments, before Xander walked in, and saw them.

"Oh, my God! Spike, get off her." He just stood there with the half finished cup of soda in his hand.

"Oh, well, I was giving her mouth to mouth. She almost fainted." He stood up and looked at Buffy, who was trying not to laugh. "Are you ok, now?" He patted her arm.

She looked at him, and tried to give her straightest face, and said "Yeah, better." She fixed her hair, and walked away.

Xander kept looking at Spike. "You'll never get her, you know that, don't you? She will never like your kind. You're a heartless killer." And with that, he left, leaving Spike alone in the kitchen.

After a few minutes, knowing that he couldn't get back with her at the moment, Spike got under his blanket, and left. He decided he would come back later. Then he could be with Buffy. Just him and her. And no interruptions.

**3**

"So, Buff, anything new?" Xander asked when he got into the living room. He sat down.

"No. These are the times that I enjoy. When nothing is going on and- " She paused and looked around. "What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, probably just Spike storming off because he knows he can never have you. You wouldn't go that low."

Buffy looked off toward the kitchen and nodded her head. She had gone that low, she thought. But no, she wasn't in love with him. She just liked the attention. Didn't she?

"Buffy." Xander called out to her. She snapped out of her trance and went back to the conversation.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Just thinking. What were you saying?"

"I was asking about Willow. How is she dealing with Tara leaving?"

"Oh, fine, you know, same. She turned around when she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Willow.

"Hey. Im going to go to the Magic Box. Do some reading to see if anything kills people and takes out their eyes and tongues. I heard it on the news. They think its just some psycho killer. But, its never just some psycho killer. Not here, at least." She got her bag, and headed out the door. "Bye." She yelled.

"Well, it never stays quiet here for long. I knew something would pop up." Buffy laughed. She got up and went over to Xander. "At least Willows on it. I'll help her later. Im going to go into town and see if anything is going on. I'll patrol now and later. Okay. Bye." She headed out the door.

Xander just sat there. He looked at his cup of soda. He brought it up to his mouth and drank it down in one sip. "Here I am. Alone. With everyone gone. Left to do something more important." He sighed. "What to do?" He got up and went into the kitchen.

**4**

Willow walked into the Magic Box and saw Anya cleaning all the books. She looked up when she heard the bell on the door.

"Oh, its you." She said, sounding disappointed.

"Im happy to see you too, Anya."

"No, no, its not that. Its just I thought it might have been someone who was looking to actually buy something." She stopped for a second. "_Are_ you going to buy anything?"

"No, sorry. Just gunna read." She walked over to the table, set down her things, and went over to the books.

"See, I knew you weren't going to buy anything." She continued to clean her books.

* * *

While Buffy was out walking around the town, she saw Tara coming out of a store. Buffy walked up to her. 

"Hey, Tara.

"Oh, hi. Sorry. I didn't see you. Is anything bad going on? I thought I saw Willow at the Magic Box. I didn't think she would go in there right now, with everything going on. You know." She looked at Buffy, worried.

"Yeah. Willow heard on the news about some weird killings. She's just looking it up." She reassured Tara.

"Oh, that's good. I just didn't want her doing, magic." She smiled quickly. Then said "I've got to go. See you later, maybe. Bye." She took her bags and left.

Buffy hope that Willow and Tara would get back together. They were good for each other. And Willow needed Tara more then they noticed. But maybe the separation was good for both of them. Then, later, they could get back together.

Buffy continued to walk down the street. Again, she looked at the stores windows. Again, she wanted to go in. And again, she thought about how much she would rather be shopping, then patrol for some killer thing.

This is how her days were lately. Not lately, she thought to herself. Every day was like this.

Since she noticed nothing unusual going on, she turned around and headed toward the Magic Box.

Anya this time, was at the cash register. Counting money, or something like that. Willow was sitting at the table, surrounded by books.

Anya looked up quickly to see who it was, but was disappointed once again. She noticed it was only Buffy. And she knew Buffy was not here to buy anything.

"Hey guys." She said as she walked in. "Find anything interesting, Will?"

"No, not really. Not yet, anyway." She didn't look up from the books. Buffy could tell this was going to be a boring day. So, she bye, and left.

Since she had nothing else to do, she decided to go back to her house. Maybe Xander was still there. He could probably keep her company.

When she got into her house, she saw Xander sitting on the couch, watching the news. He didn't say anything when she came in, so Buffy started to talk instead.

"Hi. Any more about those killings?" she asked, looking at the TV.

"Well, they talk about them. But I don't think there is anymore. So, find anything 'bout it out on patrol?" Xander never looked up from the TV.

"No. I saw Tara."

Xander then looked up at Buffy. "You saw Tara? How is she doing?"

"Well, better then Will, I guess. I mean, she was the one who did the leaving."

"Or, she's better at hiding it. You can tell she didn't want to leave. But Willow never stopped doing magic. It could've gotten a lot worse then it did."

Buffy nodded silently. She was thinking about Willow. She felt bad for her. This was the second time someone had left her. And she knew how she felt, when Angel had left her. She had felt horrible. She didn't feel, actually. She was numb with pain. She knew him and her would never work, but she still hated it.

But she knew how to help Willow. By not saying 'Time will heal it.' Because Buffy knew that time would not heal it. Even if you don't feel pain, it will still be there. And you will always know it.

Xander had gone back to watching TV. Everything was slow today. If something happened, they would get her. So Buffy went upstairs, and went into her bedroom, and laid down on her bed. She wasn't awake, but she wasn't asleep either.

**5**

Buffy awoke to a knock on her door. She looked at the clock. 2:45 am. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. She sat up in bed, not knowing what had waken her up. She yawned, and stretched.

She wondered if her friends had been mad at her that she had gone to sleep. She hoped they wouldn't be. Nothing had been going on, and she was tired. The other night she had gotten no sleep. But she was awake now.

Whoever knocked before, knocked again. Buffy heard it this time. She looked at the door. She yawned once more and thought: _Why wont they just come in?_ This time, she got up and went to her bedroom door.

She opened up the door, and wasn't surprised at all when she saw who it was. It was Spike. Of course it was him. Who else would be bugging her at this time in the morning. No one, but him.

"Spike, its 2:45 in the morning. What do you want?" She yawned quickly to show him that she was tired.

"What do you think I want? Just to come here and chat? I don't think so, luv." He smiled at her, and walked into the room.

Buffy put up her little protest that both her and Spike knew didn't ever work. "Come on, not now." She said, softly.

"What? Afraid someone's going to see _us? _Like you said, its 2:45 in the morning. Doubt if anyone will bother to come in." He moved closer to her, and grabbed her. But Buffy was the one who kissed Spike first. "That's my girl." He told her.

From standing up in the middle of the room, they slowly made their way to the bed. Although Buffy had been with Spike before, this was different. She couldn't tell what was different. But something was.

Spike sat up and took his shirt off. Then he leaned forward, and kissed Buffy. He knew Buffy better then she thought he did. He knew her resistance only meant she wanted him more. On the surface, maybe she didn't like what he was doing, and what she was doing. But deep down, he knew she loved it. She loved it because it was her little secret. She hadn't told anyone. She could do her days work, then slip off into him. Into her secret world.

She kissed Spike again, more harder, and more passionate. She did love him. But not with the love she had with Angel. Spike was not Angel. And never would be in Buffys eyes. But she loved them both.

* * *

Later, Willow got up, and walked outside, in the hall. She had heard movement in Buffys room, and wanted to make sure she was all right. Buffy had looked like she didn't feel good earlier, and she wanted to know if she was ok. 

She opened the door quietly, in case Buffy was asleep. Buffy was asleep, but so was Spike, too.

She couldn't believe what she saw. Buffy was sleeping with Spike. Willow thought that Buffy would never do that with him.

She stood there for a few seconds, then shut the door just as quietly as she had opened it. Was she going to tell Buffy that she saw them together, in bed? She had to. She had to know why Buffy would do such as thing like that. And not tell her friends, at all. ****

**6**

When Buffy woke up, Spike was gone. She slowly sat up in bed and yawned. She had the weirdest dream. She dreamt that Willow had come in and saw them. She was happy to find out that that was only a dream. She didn't want anyone to know about her and Spike. Not yet anyway.

Buffy got up and went down into the kitchen, where Willow was once again making pancakes, through, not burnt this time.

"Hey, Will, I see your making pancakes again."

"Yes, though this time their not burnt. And their made better. I wasn't in a good mood then." Then she added "You know, its better to express things then to keep them. If you keep things bottled up, things get out of control." She just looked at Buffy.

Buffy smiled and nodded, not knowing what Willow was getting at. "Yeah, I know."

Willow brought the pancakes over to the table. "Umm, Buffy, I got to tell you something." She stared at Buffy, not knowing how she would react. "Last night, I was in the hallway. And..." She paused, not knowing how to say it. "Well, I kind of went into your room, to check on you." Buffy looked at her. She knew what she thought was a dream, was really not. "Buffy, Im sorry. But I saw you and Spike together." She stood there. After a while, she couldn't take the silence, and moved to the sink.

"Oh, so you saw us. Umm, does anyone else know?" She was very close to tears, but she wouldn't cry.

"No, I haven't told anyone. Not because I haven't gotten the chance to, but because I wanted to tell you first. I wanted you to know that I knew. But, why didn't you tell anyone? We are your friends. You can trust us. Cant you?"

"Im sorry." Was all Buffy said. Willow walked over to Buffy, and hugged her. Buffy started to cry. "I don't know. I just, I, he was just there. And I wanted it. Don't be mad. Im so sorry."

Willow patted her on the back. "Buffy, its ok. You should've told us."

"No, no. I shouldn't have don't that. Im sorry." She started to cry harder. Willow felt so bad for Buffy. She hated seeing her friend like this.

"Buffy, look at me." Buffy looked up and wiped her tears off. "Do you love him?" Willow put her hand on Buffys. "Do you?" Buffy didn't answer. In truth, Buffy didn't know if what she had with Spike, was love. She thought she didn't love him, but she knew she would hate it if he wasn't there. "Buffy, go upstairs, and get some sleep, ok. You need rest. I'll deal with everything."

Buffy got up, but quickly added "What about the killer thing. I've got to patrol."

"No, you don't. You need rest. I'll deal with the killer. With everything. Ok. I promise." She smiled at Buffy.

Buffy started to cry again. "Im sorry Willow."

"Don't be. If its love, then fine. But, you two are different. And you really were not meant to be. You're the Slayer. He's a vampire."

"But, Angel." Buffy tried to cut in.

"No. Not even Angel. It didn't work out with him either. Let it go. Like I said, if its love, then fine. We don't have any right to interfere. But, if its not, then..." Willow faded out. She knew Buffy did not want to hear this, so she let her go upstairs.

Buffy walked into the hall, and slowly made her way into her room. She remembered what she had done with him last night. But, she also remembered liking it more this time. She remembered it felt different. Was what she felt, love? Had she loved him this time, making it true? She didn't know.

She walked over to her bed, and fell on it. She laid there, thinking about everything.

**7**

Buffy woke up with Willow at her bed. "Hey, feeling any better?" Buffy at first didn't know why she was asking this, but then noticed Dawn standing behind her, in the doorway.

"Oh, yes. A little better." She looked over at Dawn. "Hey Dawn." She smiled.

"Hey, Buff. Sorry your not feeling good."

"No, Im sorry. Last few days I haven't been around that much." She sat up in bed.

"But, not anymore. Okay."

"Umm, Dawn," Willow asked. "Can you just let us talk for a minute or two? Please."

Dawn, looking a little disappointed, said "Sure." and left.

"Spike came over earlier. Looking for you. I told him you were sleeping, and that you didn't feel good. He looked worried, but then left. He didn't want to cause attention."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me."

"Okay. Bye." She got up and left. She didn't know what else to say to her. What else could she possibly say? She probably didn't want anyone around her anyway.

Buffy just sat there in bed, alone. She thought about all that had happened. She had been caught in bed with Spike. Only one person knew, but one was enough. Someone knew. She had to tell him that Willow knew.

She got up slowly, and went out the window. She didn't want anyone to know she was going. She didn't want anyone to worry.

She walked out into the mid-day, which was surprisingly pleasant. She made her way down the street, heading for the cemetery. Since it was mid-day, she would have to go to his place. But that was good. That meant she wouldn't meet him on the street by accident, and then take that chance that she might be seen with him, again.

It took her five minutes to get there. She was at the gate of the cemetery. She stood there, looking in. She didn't want to go in. If she had to talk to him, she would rather talk to him in her house. But that was out of the question. Because she knew they couldn't- wouldn't, just talk. Something else would probably happen. She knew it. It could also happen at Spikes, but she could leave here.

She walked into the cemetery slowly. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to have to tell him. As she got closer, she replayed when Willow had told her she had seen them together in bed. She hated it, and she started to tear up.

When she was about two feet away from his door, he opened it up, catching Buffy by surprise, and seeing her crying. She looked at him, startled. She didn't want him to see her like this. But he already did.

"Buffy." He was just as surprised as she was. "What's wrong? Come in." She walked in without saying a word. He put his hand around her. "Tell me, please."

She started to cry again. More this time. "Willow. Its Willow." She couldn't talk anymore.

"What about her? Buffy, please tell me." He got worried. What would make her cry like this? In front of him, too.

"She, she, she saw us last night. In bed." She walked over to a chair, and sat down.

"Oh, I see." He walked over to where she was. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, just her, Spike." She got up slowly and looked at him through teary eyes. "We cant do this anymore. We are not the same. Im the Slayer. You're a vampire. Im sorry." She walked away, though hurt at what she had said.

"What? You, cant, no. No, Buffy. We have something. Just because we are different. Now its wrong?"

"It was always wrong. Its just now, we have to stop. We've been caught. Its no game anymore, Spike. Im sorry." She went over to him, and kissed him one last time, and then walked out.

Spike stood there, not knowing what else to do.

**8**

Buffy walked out into the cemetery, crying. She never thought she would be crying, for him. She stopped and fell to the ground. She knew he wanted to follow her, but he couldn't, because the sun was out. She stayed there for a minute, knowing that he was watching her, but she wouldn't look back.

She slowly got up and walked out of the cemetery. She made her way back to her house. She almost walked in the door, but remembered that she had gone out her window, so she climbed back up and saw Dawn sitting on her bed.

"Where were you? I thought you were sick. But that's just what Willow said, and it looked like she was lying. Was she, Buffy?" She finally looked at her, waiting for Buffys answer. "Well?"

"I had things to take care of, Dawn. You should know that." She walked over to where Dawn was sitting, but Dawn quickly got up.

"You know, for a person who wants to do right, you certainly go behind peoples backs." She walked away and slammed the door.

Buffy stood there. Dawn had no idea how she felt. And Dawn had no right to yell at her. No one did.

But, then, Buffy had no idea how she felt either. She didn't know why she felt that way with Spike. Why she was sad for leaving him. Why she had cried for him. The only person who she had really loved, was Angel.

But now, that didn't seem the case. She guessed, deep down, that she had loved him. And still loves him. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from Spike. She did love him. But, she was ashamed of it. In a way, she loved him, but didn't want anyone to know. She wanted him for her, and just her.

She didn't know what else to do. So, she went downstairs to see what information Willow and everyone had on that killer thing that was going on. When she went down, only Willow was sitting down there, reading a book. Willow looked up when Buffy came down.

"Hey. Everyone's gone. They left." She paused for a minute, not knowing what to say. "So, Dawn told me you went somewhere." She smiled, showing Buffy that shw wasn't mad at her.

"Oh, yeah. I thought she'd probably tell someone about that." She walked over to the couch and sat down near Willow.

"Where did you go?" But she quickly added "Or do you not want to say?"

She sighed, trying not to cry. "Just, over to, Spikes." Her eyes started to tear up.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just told him that I couldn't see him, anymore. Because, we're, we're different. I am the Slayer, and I kill things like him." She said this not because she wanted Willow to hear, but she wanted to tell herself this. She wanted to believe it. But as much as she tried, she couldn't. She liked him, and she knew it.

"Oh, well, that's good. Im glad you did that. It, you know, you and him, well, it wouldn't work out anyway. So its good that you did that." She smiled at Buffy.

Buffy tried to smile back, but couldn't. She quickly changed the subject. "So, find out anything about the killer?" She tried to look somewhat interested.

"No, we haven't heard anything more on it. But Im still looking. Don't worry."

"Okay." Buffy just sat there, not knowing what else to do, or what else to say.

**9**

Buffy woke up on the couch. It was dark out. She wondered how long she had been sleeping for. But she had a good dream. She had been with Spike, and she had nothing to worry about.

Just thinking about him made her sad. She now knew why she loved him so much now. Because she couldn't have him. Her secret was out. But, there was still a way to be with him. And that was the only was it would work. She quickly got up, and headed for the cemetery.

She got there quicker this time, but again stopped before she got in. She thought about the way they could be together. She thought it would work. But she didn't know.

But, no caring, she went in. Spike was sleeping when she walked in. She quietly moved over to him, and looked down on him. She wish she could be there with him. But, soon, she could be. Soon.

She leaned in and whispered his name. He woke up immediately, surprised, but happy to see her. "What are you doing here?" He sat up.

"I wanted to see you. I know I haven't acted like it, but, I, I..." She paused. She wanted to say it to him, but it was so hard. "I love you. But it could never work between us."

He sighed. "I know, Buffy, you told me this before, remember? But, sorry luv, I don't want to hear it again." He started to walk toward the door, but she stopped him.

"No, Im not here to tell you that. I, I may know a way to be able for it to work out."

He looked at her. For a minute, he didn't know what she was talking about. But then, he knew. "No, Buffy. No. Im not going to do that. No."

"But you know it will work. Please, Spike. I love you. I never knew that before. But I do."

He knew it would work, too. He could finally be with her. And he loved her so much.

"Don't pretend you don't want it. Don't tell me that you haven't thought about it." She looked at him, knowing that what she was saying was getting to him.

"Yes, I have. But what, all of a sudden, you love me, and want to be with me. Why?"

"I don't know, Spike, I just don't. But, what I do know is that I do love you. How come now, when I give in, you resist?" She walked away from him.

"Because, for reason, and I don't bloody know why, all of a sudden, you love me. And I know its what I wanted, but you have never loved me before. So, again, why now?"

"I don't know!" She yelled. "Why do you have to make this so difficult? I love you. I, I was ashamed of it before. I didn't know what I wanted. But, now I do." She looked at him, confused at why he was doing this.

But he didn't say anything. He just leaned in, and kissed her, and felt no resistance. She kissed him back. He knew he would do it. He had always wanted to do it. And now, it was possible. She wanted it.

She whispered in his ear. "Do it." And she kissed him again. He looked at her, and she stared at him. "Please."

He knew if he did it, he would have to do it now, before he thought otherwise.

He leaned in closer to her neck, and whispered quickly "If its what you want, luv." And he bit down, as gently as he could. She gave out a little gasp of breath, but then slowly became limp.

While Spike was still bitting, Willow and Xander walked in. Willow stood there, surprised. She let out "No." quietly.

But Xander went up to Spike and pushed him away from Buffy. "You get away from her." He yelled at him, with hatred in his voice. He moved over to Buffy, who wasn't unconscious yet. She looked up at Xander, and with the little strength she had left, talked to him.

"Don't hurt him. I wanted it. I told him to. Please don't hurt him. Just, just go. Please." But Buffy didn't talk anymore. She fell asleep.

There was nothing anyone could do. Spike got the blood he needed from her to make her like him.

Spike walked over and pushed Xander out of the way. He bent down to Buffy and finished what he had to do. Xander was about to yell at Spike, but Willow knew it would be no good. "No, Xander. Buffy will die, if he doesn't finish." She looked at Spike when he was done. "How could you?"

"She wanted it. Ask her later. She will tell you."

"I don't care if she wanted it. You should have known not to do it. She acted irrationally. Come on, Spike, don't say you didn't see it. Yes, she had slept with you before. But has she ever loved you? That much? Look how much she loved Angel. But she never asked him to do."

"How would you know?" He yelled back at her. He knew he shouldn't have don't it, right when he bit her. But it was too late. It had already happened.

"If she had asked him, he never did it." She looked away from him, and looked at Xander. "Come on, Xander. Lets take Buffy home." She and Xander went over to Buffy, and picked her up.

Spike went over to Willow. "Why not just leave her here? I have the things she needs. I have blood."

Willow looked at him with pity. "No. We are taking her home. She needs to be with us. With friends."

Spike started to say something, but didn't. He let Willow and Xander take Buffy. But he knew she would end up coming to him. He knew what she was going through. None of them did. None of her friends.

**10**

Buffy woke up on the couch, feeling tired. She looked over to the chair and saw Willow, who looked nervous that Buffy woke up.

Willow slowly got up and moved to the couch. "Hey. How do you feel?"

Buffy didn't know why she was asking this, but answered her anyway. "Tired. And, kind of hungry." She yawned.

Willow became more nervous when she heard that Buffy was hungry. "Oh, hungry." She forced a laugh. "Well, you already ate." She quickly added. "Anyway, that's not important. You have to patrol. Okay. Umm, do you want me to go with you?" She hoped that Buffy wouldn't say yes, but she wanted to know how Buffy acted.

Buffy slowly got up. "No, that's okay. I'll just go. See you later." She left.

Xander quickly came out of the kitchen, looking just as nervous as Willow did. "Shouldn't we follow her? I mean, what if she does something? Wouldn't we want to know?"

Willow looked out the window, watching Buffy go the way she always went on patrol. "I don't know. I mean, she's still the Slayer, and don't you think she would have attacked me before if she wasn't?" She tried to sound hopeful. She didn't want Buffy to kill innocent people. She wanted to think that Buffy still had Slayer blood left in her.

"But do you want to follow her? See what she does. Where she goes."

"She'll probably go to Spikes." Willow said, still staring out the window.

"That's the problem. She _will_ go to Spikes. And if she isn't the Slayer anymore, then we have a serious problem on our hands. We would need to stop her. The Buffy part of her would want us to." Xander moved to where the weapons were kept and picked up the stake.

Willows eyes widened when she saw what Xander was doing. She went up to him and grabbed the stake out of his hands. "You will not kill Buffy. There are other ways. If she is a killer, there are things we can do to stop her from killing. We don't have to kill her."

"But what will happen when she and Spike go out on a massacre and kill everyone? Huh? Wont you wish you had killed her then?"

"Spike has a chip in his head, remember. He cant hurt anyone. And we are talking about Buffy. We cant kill her! We could do the same to Buffy. Put a chip in her head, somehow. Or, return her soul." Willow noticed the look on Xanders face.

"If Spike cant hurt anyone because of the chip, then why did he hurt Buffy?"

Willow had never though about that before. And she didn't want to think about it now. Now, she just wanted to follow Buffy, in case anything bad did happen. "I don't know. Lets just go and follow her. Okay." She walked out of the house, holding on to the stake. She wasn't going to use it, but wanted to look like she was. In case Buffy, wasn't Buffy.

**11**

Buffy walked into the cemetery, bored. Nothing was out that night. This patrol would be quick. Then, she could have something to eat. She was starving.

She noticed Spike sitting on a headstone, smoking. His back was turned to her, but he knew she was there. "Hey there, luv. Come to ask me a few questions?" He turned around to see a confused look on her face.

"No, I came here to patrol. You know that Spike." She now had a how pathetic look on her face.

Spike was now confused. "Okay. Well, no, haven't seen any beasties 'round here." He got off the headstone, and put out his cigarette. He walked up to Buffy and moved her hair away from her neck.

Buffy pushed his hand away. "No, Spike, not tonight."

But Spike didn't listen. He was looking for the bite marks on her neck. She seemed very calm for a first night vampire. He put his hand back on her hair, and again, pushed it away.

There they were. He quickly moved his hand away. He didn't know what was going on. Why hadn't she killed anything yet.

He noticed that he was acting different. He pulled away from Buffy. She would suspect that something may be wrong. So he put his hand on her back, and pulled Buffy close to him.

She let out a sigh. "Spike, no." But he cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Yes." He leaned in, and kissed her, hard on the lips.

They made their way back to Spikes crypt.

* * *

Willow and Xander watched from behind a bush in the cemetery. 

"Stop them." Xander yelled, as he got up. But Willow grabbed him.

"No. I don't want them to know we are here. We will just stay here and see if they come out."

"By the looks of it, we'll be waiting for the whole night." He paused. "Come on. Lets go back. I'll stay up if Buff gets back." Willow looked at him, not knowing what he would do if Buffy did get back. "I'll have a cross." He added, knowing what Willow was thinking.

Willow looked back at the cemetery. She then got up, and headed back with Xander.

**12**

Spike woke up, with Buffy laying right next to him. She was still asleep. He leaned over, and kissed Buffy on the bite marks. She slowly opened her eyes.

She looked over at Spike, and knew instantly what she had done with him again. She got up. "I have to go. Willow will be looking for me." She looked around the room, trying to find her clothes. Which were scattered all around the room. All she had was a shirt.

"You don't have to go now. We could do it again, pet." He smiled.

Buffy looked at him, disgusted. She then went back at looking for her clothes.

"Rain check, then. I see." He sat there on the bed. Buffy found his pants, and threw them at him. It hit him in the face. "Bloody hell. That hurt."

"Sorry." Buffy said trying to be serious. But, she ended up laughing.

"Yes. You think that bloody well was funny." He said, while putting on his pants.

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact." She finally finished getting dressed. "There, well, Im gunna go." She turned around, and head out.

Spike didn't say anything at first, but then remembered that it was daylight.

"Wait Buffy." He yelled. She was right at the door when she turned around. "There's sunlight out. You might not want to go out."

"How lame can you get? That's the worst excuse I've heard of why I should stay here. Sunlight, if you remember, doesn't hurt me. It hurts you. Now, Im going to go."

She grabbed the door, and opened it. Sunlight poured in, and hit Buffy in the face.

Spike backed up quickly, not wanting to be in the sunlight. He stood in the shadows.

Buffy turned around and looked at Spike. "See, doesn't hurt me." She turned around, but added as she walked out, "Just a little bright."

She left Spike standing there. He didn't know why she could go out into sunlight. He moved into the path of sunlight that was there, and he burned. Quickly, he moved back into the shadows.

He thought back to when he bit her. He could remember it so perfectly, when Buffy couldn't remember it at all. He remembered bitting down on her soft neck. He remembered the taste of her blood. He remembered everything about it.

But then he remembered one thing that would explain why she was acting this way. It was because he had not taken enough blood from her. He remembered what he was thinking. He hadn't wanted to bite her. He didn't want her to be like him.

That was why she wasn't a vampire today. He would have to tell Buffy, if she ever remembered.

**13**

When Buffy walked through the front door, Willow jumped. "Buffy. Its you." She got up and walked over to Buffy, but stopped a few feet from her, still cautious.

Xander came down from upstairs. "Hey Buff." He said, not knowing why she would be here, in daylight.

"Hi Will, Xander. What's wrong? You look nervous." Buffy walked over to Willow, but Willow slowly backed up. She looked over at Xander, who gave her a weak smile.

Just then, the door flew open, and Spike came running in, hitting the smoke that came off him. Willow, Buffy, and Xander, all looked at him.

"Do you have to come here now, Spike? Not at another less, flammable time of day." Xander looked at him, hatred still in his eyes.

"Well, didn't want to. But, I got somethin' to tell you, which I think will help with what's happened. Thought you might be bloody happy to know if you ask me."

"Fine." Willow said. She was mad at Spike, but if he said it was good news, maybe it was. "Tell me in the kitchen."

Spike walked past Buffy, and rubbed his hand against her leg, but made sure Xander didn't see. He didn't want to hear anything from him.

When he got in the kitchen, Willow sat at the counter, with a stake close by. "Tell me what you know Spike, and, for your sake, it better be something good. Don't make me more mad at you then I already am." She grabbed a hold of the stake, showing Spike that she would use it. Willow was a quiet girl, but Spike knew she could do damage when she wanted to. And right now, she wanted to.

"Okay, well, you have obviously seen Buffy come out of the sunlight. One thing that wouldn't be possible without burin' to your bloody death. She also came over last night. When I saw her, I thought she had come over for answers. Like why I did it, or somethin' like that. But she didn't. She actually had no idea when I asked her if she came here for answers." He paused, and smirked, remembering what had happened next.

"Keep going, Spike. I know she went in. I also know you two kissed. So save it. Tell me the information you said would make me 'bloody happy.'" She said, imitating Spike.

"Well, she still had the bite marks on her neck. But she didn't act in a vampire way. Later, well, this morning, I remembered something. I hadn't took enough of her blood. I remember thinking that I didn't want to do this. But, I bit her. But I didn't take enough. Just enough, though, to make her unconscious. But, she's not a vampire." He stopped, not knowing what else to say.

He noticed Willow had let go of the stake. "Should I go now?" He asked.

Willow didn't turn around. "No, you can stay. Just wait out here." She walked out of the kitchen. He could hear her talking to Xander. He went over to a chair and sat down.

Buffy came walking in. "What happened that you needed to talk to Willow about? Alone?"

He knew she would have to know, eventually. "I don't know if Red there wants me to tell you or not. She may want to." He sat there, although he wanted to go up and kiss her so bad. But, he didn't.

"No, you tell me. I want to know, and if it involves you, which I think it does, who else better to hear it from." She walked over to him and at down next to him.

"Well, luv, the other night you came over, wanting me to bite you. Turn you into a vampire. You said you loved me, which, right then and there, I should have know wasn't you. Wasn't how you really felt." He stopped, and looked at Buffy. Her eyes were tearing up., but she wouldn't cry.

"Well, I said no, I couldn't. But you insisted, so, I did." He saw Buffy move her hand up to her neck, and feel the bite marks.

"But, Im not. I walked out into sunlight." A tear fell from her eye.

"No, your not. I didn't take enough. That's why I came here. To tell Red that." He looked over at the counter, and noticed that the stake was still there. He hoped Buffy wouldn't get mad enough to use it.

"Buffy, I gotta tell you something." Willow walked in and said.

"I know. Spike told me." Buffy didn't look at any of them.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She put an arm on Buffy.

"I remember telling Spike that we cant do this anymore. That we are different." Buffy started to cry.

Spike remembered that, too. All to well. But it seemed like it happened ages ago.

"Oh, well.." Willow didn't know what else to say. There was a lot of things going on between Buffy and Spike. Spike loved Buffy, she knew that. But she didn't know how Buffy felt. If what Spike said was true, then Buffy loved him. She had said it. But Buffy didn't remember doing that. So was it real? "Well, you guys have a lot to talk about. I'll leave." She quickly left the room, before any of them could say anything.

Spike was the first to talk. "Do you love me? You said you did. But you cant remember that part. So I don't know." He looked at her.

"I don't know."

Spike got up from the chair and grabbed Buffy by the arms. "Do you love me?" He asked more forcefully this time.

Instead of answering him this time, she kissed him. His grip became lose, and he now grabbed her back. She quietly moaned a little bit, while they kissed more passionately.

He asked her one more time. "Do you love me?"

This time, she answered him. "Yes." They continued kissing, while making their way up the stairs, into her bedroom.

Willow watched them go up, and smiled to herself. Xander was about to say something, but she stopped him. "If its love, let them go. They'll know if it is. I don't want interrupt anything, and neither do you."

Xander sat back down on the couch. They sat there and continued to watch TV.


End file.
